


There's a lot of pining going on here...

by AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016 (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Consentacles, F/M, Foreplay, Horny Teenagers, I shouldn't be surprised that's an actual tag huh, No penetration, Sexual Humor, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016
Summary: Julia was of opinion that you should befriend creatures first before even considering the worst.Alex was of opinion that you should just run away than consider anything, but hey, at least he's close to his crush!Aka, when you combine tentacle erotica and cutsey romcoms, this is the result.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	There's a lot of pining going on here...

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random idea (don't judge) I'm trying to practice writing write romance and lil bit of smut here 
> 
> I still blame quarantine.

Julia was of opinion that you should befriend creatures first before even considering the worst.

Alex was of opinion that you should just run away than consider anything, but hey, at least he's close to his crush!

Which brings us to our current situation.

"You know, you're not at all that bad," Julia mused, petting the tentacles wrapped around her body. Alex, who's still inside a closet, shivered. "You revealed yourself to save me from a concussion via rain of metal bats. That's proof you're a good guy." That's fine, it's the teacher's fault for having you get their stuff in the first pla--

He internally shrieks when he feels lips on one of the appendages. Holy fuck s-s-she JUST _KISSED_ HIM--

"This is pretty much hentai material." She snickered. Ah, he'd seen some of those, and it's pretty weird to see a part of himself he always hid being openly fetishized like that, but if she likes those kinds of stuff he wouldn't mind-- "Tell me, are you gonna rape me?"

At the word "rape," he immediately retracted his tentacles, the appendages disappearing from their sights. Like hell he would!

Julia might be his current ultra crush...for the past four years...and she might not even know he existed because anytime she'd make an appearance Alex would hide...he still respects her!

"Aw," she utters, sounding delighted, disappointed and, most importantly, in wonder. "I'll come back here tomorrow. Let's be friends!"

Um.

Before he could even voice out his concerns, she skips out of the basement.

...if he's gonna be forced to spend time in a locker so that he'll be with his crush without her acknowledging his presence, he's gonnanhave to clean up first.

"Wrap yourself around me, it makes me really happy when you do that." When he didn't desist immediately, she started pulling at his tentacles. _Julia is like a toddler_ , he thinks, wrapping them around her legs and arm. _And she has really soft thighs_ \-- _wait a minute_. "It's like I'm being hugged all the time," she comments, cuddling a bundle of tentacles against her chest, keeping them in place by closing her legs around them.

He can feel her boobs.

(Where the _hell_ was her bra?)

 _Haha, nope!_ He tugged her arms apart and forces her legs open and retrieves the bundle of trembling limbs. He's here to be _friends_ with her, not be a total creep.

Evolution and biology really screwed his family over when it decided every tentacle was going to be a bundle of nerves.

"Ahaha..." Julia squeaked, pulling at her restraints. "Get on with it." She mutters, face turning red. Huh?

Then he saw her predicament.

_OH MY GOD ~~THAT'S GOING TO MY MENTAL FAP FILE~~ I'M SO SORRY!!!!_

"Guess that didn't work," she'd later sulk in her bedroom.

Seriously, was it supposed to be so difficult for a creature to fuck her senseless? She's trying to lose her virginity here! In the best way possible!

Julia had already considered this very carefully, okay?! The tentacle monster was something straight out of a shitty porno, but it's super respectful, so if things get painful she knows it will stop! That's more than most humans in the world could say! Plus, after some cuddle sessions, not only did it have a very interesting texture, it was also slimy as hell, which was probably good enough lubricant.

Oh, and she's too timid and scared to even try touching her partner without hurting them, so this guy is a win-win.

That sounded _awesome_ compared to how the boring human fucking goes.

_How should I do this..._

It's three days later and all it took was Julia breaking and saying every single filthy thing her brain had conjured up.

While Julia was screeching that, Alex was covering his face and doing a silent screech.

_SHE'S A FREAK. Not that it's bad, but--_

_THAT'S A LOT OF EXPECTATIONS. AND SOME OF THEM AREN'T EVEN POSSIBLE._

"IS IT BECAUSE I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH?" Julia yells, and to Alex's horror, tears started welling up.

He immediately wipes just below her eye and instead replaced it with slime. Dang it. He gives up and wrapped her up in the tentacles and started rubbing her back and patting her head. _Please stop crying..._

She sniffles.

Once she calmed down, Alex opened the closet door.

She jumped. "SHIT!"

"Can we talk?" Alex coughs.

Her eyes look at the tentacles...that lead to his back...and then back at him.

Then she screams.

He cringed, covering his ears and the tentacles flinch back at the sudden overload of senses.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," she says, her face hidden in her knees. "So you were really shy?"

"And you're really aggressive." Alex says, as if that explained everything.

"No I wasn't." She denies. Then she finally looks at him. "So, you like me!"

"Yes." Does this count as a confession?

Julia grins. "Does this mean we can fuck now?"

He swallowed. "You're such a horndog, what the hell."

"Blame the tentacles. So," she spreads her legs, her face starting to redden again. He's gonna die. "Yes or nah?"

He was going to _die_.

But not without taking up on the offer.

Julia flinched when tentacles suddenly lunged at her, then she laughed when they tugged down her panties and were making quick work of crawling into her clothes.

"I like the wa-way, you thi-" She gasps, feeling tendrils under her clothes lightly circling her nipples, while the ones outside groping her breasts, "think!"

He smiles, a shaky thing, because remember when he said that his tentacles are a bundle of nerves?

He's learning too well how much exactly Julia was enjoying the treatment, both from the sounds and how her body is reacting.

Her legs shook when one tentacle rubbed circles on her clit and another sliding between her folds, bumps teasing her entrance. Thankfully, the tentacles are strong enough to hold her up, wrapping around her waist and thighs.

Julia was letting out harsh breaths and low whines, and Alex was undoing his belt to...

"Do you want to?" He asks, gesturing at his boner and her.

"I...didn't think that far." Julia admits. " Too fo-focused on how tenta-c-cle he-HENTAI could WORK!" The last part was said with a squeal when he started moving faster. Alex huffs. If she can still think about complicated things, then he's not doing a good enough job.

But that's actually the thing. Neither of then knew how this worked. The teachers haven't even given them proper Sex Ed yet. And parents are too squeamish about the topic.

Yeah, penetration was out of the question.

Instead he started touching himself while touching Julia with his appendages. He now has a very good idea on how soft her thighs were, how nice it felt to squeeze her breasts and how wet she can get _because_ of him. She started moving her hips, grinding down on the tentacles between her legs; he gasps, her actions startling a jolt of arousal going to his dick. He massages his balls a bit harder, starting to fuck his fist. This could get better if he puts a tentacle in her mouth and matched his rhythm to how she'd suck it, but he's enjoying hearing her too much to actually do it. Maybe next time, if there'd be one.

He didn't know that a girl could cum without anything penetrating her until she started screaming and came all over his tentacles. It was enough for him to finish as well, while he kept rubbing against her to help her ride out the orgasm.

After a bit, he puts her down and stopped rubbing against her once she smacked his tentacles; she doesn't like overstimulation too much.

"That was fun." She decided.

Silence.

"So, uh, Alex. Do guys really orgasm once during sex?"

"Yes."

She appeared to be pondering over something seriously. "Girl can orgasm multiple times."

He thinks about why she told him this fact. He jolts upright. "You still want to continue?!" He cried in disbelief.

Julia wasn't looking at him, but nodded.

"Next time!" He can't handle that again. Not now. Not yet.

Julia looked at him, hope budding in her expression. "We can have a next time?!"

"Sure."

Julia crawls into his lap. Before he could feel flustered about a girl on his lap, she kisses him.

Well.

Guess he has a girlfriend now.


End file.
